


Mister Perfect

by FandomShipperAway



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Drunk Alexander Hamilton, Drunken Kissing, Gay Panic, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurt John Laurens, Internalized Homophobia, Lams - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShipperAway/pseuds/FandomShipperAway
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is the straightest guy alive!Right?(Based off the song “Little Miss Perfect” by Write out Loud)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Mister Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the male equivalent to “Little Miss Perfect”  
> Kinda a song fic... I dunno how do song fics work?

Alexander Hamilton was the teen everyone either envied or hated at Princeton high-school. 

He was the head of the student council, straight A student, always on time to class, had a clear idea of what he wanted to do in life, never cut corners. His hair was always seemingly never a mess and was always let down, never blacked out at a party (unlike his other friends), and even listened to classical musical. Earning him the nickname “mister perfect.”

However, he wasn’t that perfect. He was adopted at the age of fourteen. Just four years after his dad left, two years after his mom died and a few months after his cousin committed suicide. His new family did their best to give Alexander the life he never really had. Somewhat spoiling him in the process. The immigrant just kinda ignored the spoiling though. Yeah he was grateful but it just didnt seem right. 

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, Alexander walks to his locker and begins to put in the locker combination. While doing so, he glances around him, and someone catches his eyes. They have beautiful brown eyes, brow curly hair put into a ponytail, freckles plastered all over them. A beautiful smile that was big enough to make someone’s knees buckle. Who was the person you may ask? 

A friend of Alexander’s named, John Laurens. 

“Hey Alex.” John greets as he himself goes to his own locker. Which wasn’t that far from Alexander’s. Just two lockers away. Only because Lafayette and Hercules had taken the ones in the middle before hand. And John’s locker on the left already had someone pre-occupying, and same could be said for Alexander’s locker. But on the right side. Though it didn’t matter too much then as everyone was closer together. But now it was always a problem. Well to Alexander that is. Everyday he had to deal with John walking by everyday looking the way he did. Not in a bad way, he actually looked really handsome. Making Alexander’s heart flutter like it was a butterfly spreading its wings for the first time to try and get off whatever surface it sat upon.

And since this had been going on for a while (Alexander never saying good morning to John). The freckled boy just got used to it, thinking maybe Alexander was just always trying to think of something school related.

However Alexander why just scared of saying something too stupid for words. Which was ironic since he was such a great talker when it came to politics and flirting. That however was flirting with girls.. they didn’t make his heart go “boom” or make him want to be curled up next to them... well they just weren’t John...

The sound of a locker closing is what grabs Alexander’s attention and he sees that John now has his bag in hand and is holding his phone. “I’ll see ya tomorrow Alex, bye!” And with that he made his way down the hallway. 

School was now done for the day. Thank god...

After that the ~~day~~ week, went by normally. With Alexander keeping up with his normal “mister perfect” routine. That was until Alexander texted the group chat. 

**Me And The Boys**

Anyone up for hanging out tonight? Parents won’t be home

_Heracles:_ Can’t, sadly. Helping Hugh with his shit for the school play. They need tailoring done. >:/

I thought most the theater kids knew how to sew/tailor shit?

_Heracles:_ They do, but they don’t... it’s complicated...

_BaguetteBoi:_ I’d love to hang out mon ami, but Thomas and I have to work on a project for French class :3

_Heracles:_ YOURE FRNEXH! WHY DO YOU HAVE A FRENCH CLASS?!? THATS LIKE CHEATING!

You spelled the first French wrong Herc. And Laf is probably taking French since the school requires us to do a foreign language if we want universities and colleges to notice us. 

_BaguetteBoi:_ Qui, and all the other classes such as Spanish had been taken up. So I just went with French, complained to the teacher and principal. They aren’t moving me anyways... 

Hmm. Okay, I’ll do my best to look into that issue. 

_Heracles:_ Well you’re not admin or a teacher, but good luck guys. I’ll talk with you later.

_BagetteBoi:_ Bye Herc, Alex, talk with you when I can! 

——

Weirdly enough John didn’t reply even though he usually would. Though he didn’t read any of the conversation either. Meaning he was busy, or ignoring the chat. And that was reasonable, the group did get really annoying at times. Mostly due to everyone being dumbasses. Other than that perfectly normal. 

So Alex figured that due to that no one was able to hang out to night. It was gonna be relaxing then. 

That was until around three hours later, at about seven when he got a text. 

**John**

Hey, I saw that you’re free tonight on the group chat, sorry for answering so late. I got caught up with brother and father stuff along with some homework BS. But I’m free tonight to hang out. 

_Fuck... Maybe I could lie and say plans came up... no that’d seem to rude... and I’m not the best liar..._

Cool, you wanna come over spend the night? Try and get away from family for a while? 

Yeah... is it okay if I come down in like a few minutes? I can’t stand to be in this crazy house for another minute. 

Yeah of course, I’ll see you then.

——

_Fucking hell..._

Okay, so maybe everything would turn out fine? Alex just couldn’t do anything stupid... that wouldn’t be so hard. 

Right?   
  


WRONG.

Once John got to the house Alexander felt the nervousness begin to creep up again and he couldn’t even really look at John for long periods of time. So his best Solution? Drinking. 

Hey, he may be “Mister Perfect” but that didn’t mean he didn’t drink. He just knew his limits and didn’t black out.   
  
So he and John got some beers. His father had some though would never notice if they went missing. As the man wasn’t an avid drinker and always forgot that he had gotten alcohol. His mother on the other hand, she barely drank but had wine that Alexander knew not to mess with. (One of his less than perfect moments...) 

Once the boys got to drinking, both knew they’d get hungry no doubt and Alex ordered a pizza for them. Just something to eat that wouldn’t get ruin anything in the house. 

So when the pizza arrives, and gets paid for, John and Alex go back to drinking and god John’s smile is making him weak at the knees. And his stupid jokes are making Alex choke on his fucking beer... is this normal? Probably, though Alex can’t think straight and everything seems to go by in a flash. As he doesn’t even remember when John and him decided to head up to his room. 

So now they were sitting on his bed with John now braiding his hair. How did he even get talked into this? Well at least John was just doing one braid and not two. Though he was French braiding and it hurt like a mother fucker. Probably due to the fact that Alexander never messed with his hair unless he was in the shower or in gym class putting his hair into a ponytail. 

John’s fingers comb through Alexander’s hair to part it into three equal strands, and it was making Alex zone out. Then when John began the actual braiding process, even though it hurt, he was ever so gentle with the immigrant’s hair. And Alex, he didn’t know how to feel about it. So, he kept on drinking. 

Once finished, John backs up and admires his work with a huge smile and puts an elastic band on to make sure it won’t come undone. “I think I do better drunk than when I’m sober.” He lets out a small laugh and lets out a snort. Something Alex has never ever hear come out of John before and it makes his chuckle softly as he hides his face in his beer can. Even though John can’t see him he does it anyways. Why? 

Alex then sets the bottle down and turns around and begins to listen to John talk about something. Grades maybe? No family? It’s hard to listen to when Alex is feeling the braid smiling a small bit as he does so. 

“You okay?” John asks finally after seeing that Alex is more focused on the braid than his talk about turtles. He’s not mad, far from it. He thinks it’s cute.

”Hm? Oh yeah, I’m okay. I just think I need to start doing stuff with my hair more. It keeps it out of my face. I like it.” Alexander days before picking up his bottle again. Taking a swig from it as a bit of blush creeps onto his cheeks.

The elder boy nods and takes a sip of his own beer before going back to talking about turtles, which the subject then turns into him saying stupid jokes to which both are laughing at. And Alexander just can’t keep his eyes off John, how cute his messy curly hair is while in it’s signature ponytail. Or how many constellations Alexander can make out with John’s freckles (most possibly due to him being intoxicated). And how John’s eyes seem to dazzle like stars. 

God he was just so pretty- IN A PLATONIC WAY!

After finishing up his beer, Alexander opens up another bottle from the case and begins to drink from it. John however continues to sip on his second and a half bottle. He’s definitely a little tipsy and not like Alexander who seems to be a bit more than tipsy at this point. But at least the night is enjoyable to Alexander as now he can at least talk with John without getting flustered for no reason aside from the fact that teenagers just have stupid ass hormones. 

Anyways- as Alexander continues on with his beer, he listens as John talks. He’s not to sure about what but it doesn’t matter. He’s focused on his lips as they move. His beautiful pink plump lips. 

Alexander continues to stare at John’s lips and thankfully the boy doesn’t notice. But he does notice that Alex as set his beer down on the nightstand and pauses for a second and goes back to talking. Though Alex’s gaze never breaks from his smile that sat upon his face. And he finds himself inching closer and closer to John he feels warm lips on his, a small kiss is planted upon the elder boy’s lips.

Both are taken aback a small bit but John seems to ease up with Alexander doing the same thing before they continue on. With Alex resting his hands on John’s cheeks and John doing the same but with Alex’s. And they begin to kiss each other softly in the quiet room. Both of them have eyes shut and it feels- nice, no amazing- just spectacular. 

A smile forms on Alexander’s lips as they kiss and he opens his eyes a tad to look at how beautiful John must look. And the boy hasn’t changed a bit aside from how red his face is. Which causes a small chuckle out of the younger male who goes to close his eyes, however glances over at his window and they widen in fear. He can see a face peering in. 

Though it doesn’t stay for long and Alexander is wondering if maybe it’s his imagination, or someone was really out there (but considering he’s on the second story he doubts that option). But thoughts begin to flood his conscious as he begins to wonder about how him, a straight guy, with good grades, and whole life planned out ahead of him, would be looked at for kissing John Laurens. It would ruin his reputation...

So he does the only thing he can think of. Push John away...

John opens his eyes and sees how him and Alexander are now a slight distance apart. And how Alex looks as pale as a ghost. Aside from his red face and ears. He’s also breathing heavily. “Alex? Everything okay?” 

He watches as Alexander is gripping at the bedsheets and he nods his head. “Yeah... I’m okay I just- this is wrong?” 

“What do you mean?”

Alexander let’s out a forced chuckle and he gestures between them both. “This- it’s just. We just-” He’s doing his best to figure out his words. “We shouldn’t be kissing, we’re just drunk.” 

John wants to say ‘ _that wasn’t being “drunk” though’. “_ So?” He sounds a bit heartbroken. 

The younger of the two is beginning to stay his hair out of his braid that John did for him and his hair is no longer straight. It’s wavy. “Yeah but we’re straight. And it’s wrong- not that being gay is wrong but, just us kissing.” 

John wasn’t straight. He was gay, just not out to anyone. “Yeah- Uhm... that makes sense...” 

The room goes silent and they don’t dare bother to look at each other. 

Finally, after a while Alexander speaks up. “I’ll- I’ll go clean up everything. You rest okay John, it’s been a long day and tomorrow it’ll be even longer...” He mutters out as he stands up off the bed. Not hearing a peep out of John as he grabs the dirty plates and the empty beer bottles. And with that he walks out the room. His now wavy hair bouncing with every unenthusiastic step he takes to the kitchen. Throwing away the plates and bottles before going to clean up anything else out of the ordinary before taking the trash out so his parents don’t see the drunken beers. As his parents would have a field day with that information... 

Steeping outside into the cool breeze of the night, Alexander makes his way over to the garbage bin and begins to think. He wasn’t gay was he? No- he, he couldn’t be. He’s always liked the feminine form. But the male form also caught his eye but. He just couldn’t, if he did it would ruin his “Mister perfect”reputation. Because you can’t be “mister perfect” if you had problems. 

And Alexander didn’t have any. As he wasn’t gay, maybe just a tad. But him not acknowledging it was easier. All he had to do was to continue to tell himself over and over again he wasn’t gay. 

There’s nothing between him and John. They did stupid drunk shit. That in this case would always be kept a secret. 

And it would stay like that until the universe ended.

Because Alexander Hamilton was the most perfect person at school. And no perfect person has anything wrong with them. 

Once Alexander reaches the garbage bin, he opens the lid and throws the trash bag in before closing it and heads back inside.

_Not even a stupid secret..._

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had a better ending for this, but- oh well :3  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Stay safe and have a great day/night!


End file.
